To be A Vampire
by queenshan10
Summary: A little story I'm writing. Just getting started, go easy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

People always look at their life as if it was the most important thing in the world. It is the most important thing. For all I care, life and death is not important at all. It is just what we people are made of. It is our main element. However, all I care for is the bridges that cross between losing me mortality and becoming an immortal. Becoming an immortal would fulfill my greatest wish. I can be with the person I loved the most. We can stay and live forever and ever. My mortality does not mean anything. My change causing a war is nothing at all. I want to become immortal. Most importantly, I wanted to become a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-Beginning

"Wake-up, Elisha! You will miss the plane!" I groaned at my father's voice. That was so quick. Yesterday, I spent the whole night packing up. I had decided to visit my mother, who lives in New York City, where the population is so overcrowded. From Los Angeles all the way to New York City is a big change. That is especially when your father is a billionaire and can afford a mansion in Beverly Hills. Wow, just look at that big difference. My mother is not really rich. She is more like a second-class person.

"Elisha, just come down this minute!" my father yelled from the outside of my door. I sighed. Parent can be so frustrating. I hope my mother is not like this. "All right, dad! I will be down there in a minute!" I shouted back at him.

I quickly put on a random tee-short and a pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could and slid down the stairs.

"Okay, dad! Let's get to the airport immediately. I have to catch the ten o' clock plane!" I said. "Great, you are done. Better hurry up. You've got everything packed yet?" My dad stared at me. I nodded my head. He continued, "Um, you know Elly, you really don't have to visit your mother."

I stared at the ground. "It is okay. Besides, I want to visit New York! I finally get to see my mom after eleven years!" I ran to the car. My dad sighed and followed me while shaking his head. "You are just too cheerful at some serious situation, " he scolded me lightly. I flashed him my biggest smile. He smiled back and began driving.

Once we got to the airport, I immediately went to check in. My dad looked at me and said, "Honey, I am going to miss you. You can always call me and tell me to buy you a ticket if you cannot stand your mother anymore." I smiled at him. "Thanks, dad. I can survive this." My dad looked like he was lost. "Alright. Call me when you get to your mother's house or I will call the FBI and report a missing person!" I smacked him playfully. "Come on, dad! I am mature enough! I will call you!" My dad groaned. "I am worried. You are very clumsy."

"Stop it, dad! I can take care of myself! Bye!" I waved at him and boarded the plane.

The ride from Los Angeles to New York seemed very long. It was my first time on an airplane. I was extremely hungry and tired when I get to New York. After all, the food was horrible and I could hardly sleep a wink.

When I got off the plane, I spotted my mother quickly. She was tall and slender plus extremely beautiful and pale. She looked like a goddess from far away. I approached her and smiled awkwardly. "Hi, Emily. Um..." my voice trailed off. My mother smiled at me shyly. "Hi, Elly. It has been a long time. You have grown very tall." She looked embarrassed. "How is Joe?" she asked me. I answered, "Joe is fine. He had become a nouveau riche person. He did develop a large business firm." Emily looked pleased. "I am glad to hear." I rolled my eyes. "I hate being nouveau riche." She cracked a smile. "Let's go. It would be a long way from here to Long Island." I picked up my bags and followed her.

During the walk to her car, she asked me about my life. I told her my eleven years of suffering and pain with dad. She laughed so I laughed with her. She even offered to carry my bags, which I repeatedly refused.

When we got in her car, we drove in silence. It had been eleven years since we spoke. It was probably the most awkward moment in my life. After the three hours drive, we arrived in front of a small but welcoming house.

I jumped out of the car. There was no one in sight. The whole area looked very peaceful. There were so many cherry trees around the area. Emily smiled. "Here we are. Home sweet home!" she declared. "How come there are so many cherry trees around here?" I asked her. "That is because I love cherries!" Emily answered me. I caught on and started laughing so she laughed too.

We walked into the house. I looked around. The smell was so good but I just cannot identify it. Emily spoke, "Elly, your room is upstairs, the one with the balcony." I climbed up the stairs.

I looked at my room. It looked very clean and smelled good, too. I had a feeling that Emily cleaned up the room before I arrived. I began unpacking my things. Emily was standing at the doorway once I finished. I was surprised. How could she not make a sound and walk to the room? She looked uncomfortable. "Elly, I have a surprise for you. I have a friend who sold used cars. So I decided to bring you there to buy a car for you. Is it okay?" I looked so happy that I was about to burst. "Of course it is okay, Emily! Thank-you so much!" Emily looked pleased.

In half an hour, we arrived at the garage. There were cars ranged from different colors to different sizes. After all the scrutinizing, I decided to get the old Ford pickup truck. I liked the color blue and plus it looked like it was in very good condition. It also had a amazing stereo. The salesperson complimented my taste.

The whole day was wonderful. I had to conclude that it was the most amazing day of my life. On our way home, my mother suddenly whacked her head. "I am sorry, homey. I registered you in a high school already." Surprisingly, I looked amused. "Hey Emily, is it the one you are the principal at?" Emily grinned at me sheepishly. "Yea, that is the one. I know you can see me work in there everyday. Tomorrow, you can follow me to school." I was so happy. Hey, who ever thought a peaceful island would turn out to be dangerous? I should have never said that. have grown si as been a long time. er and smiled awkweep a wink..

nd slid down the stairs.


End file.
